Nice
by Catatonic Sex Toy
Summary: Short post-Threads/Moebius S/J piece, team humor, sweetness and cabin gutter (barely). Rating is T (no graphic stuff). Please read & review :)
1. Chapter 1 : Teal'c

Spoilers/Tags : Not really (maybe slightly to Divide and Conquer if you're really looking for it).  
Season : end of 8, post Threads/Moebius/cabin stuff  
Disclaimer : I own nothing ! (No seriously, nothing. Don't sue me.)  
Reviews : YES to that. Please and thank you.  
Note : Done to death but just read, you'll like it. (See ? I'm confident.) Funny-fluffy-guttery stuff. I am not native and my stories are un-beta'd so far, so if mistakes there are, they're all mine and please tell me ! Now on with the story !

Chapter 1 : Teal'c 

_Colonel Carter.  
_ His old lok'nel training kicked in immediately. He lept to his feet upon hearing the muffled cry of his friend coming through the wooden walls of the cabin. She appeared to be endangered. He discarded his magazine and shot a look at his current roommate. Daniel was sound asleep in the twin bed next to Teal'c's, snoring loudly with his mouth open. His head was resting in an awkward position on the pillow, causing his glasses to dangle dangerously from the tip of his nose. The notes he was working on before drifting into inconsciousness were still spread in front of him and all over the sheets.

In one swift move, Teal'c reached for the door and opened it. He stood there for a millisecond before a quick glance through the dark living-room informed him that General O'Neill was not presently occupying his bedding on the couch. It only took one more faint, very slight sound from the door at the other end of the hallway for Teal'c to lift _both_ of his gracious eyebrows and gape almost imperceptibly in understanding.

He retreaded silently to the guest room, stretched out on his mattress and resumed his reading ; his features slowly returning to their familiar inscrutable condition.


	2. Chapter 2 : Daniel

Chapter 2 : Daniel

Rubbing his eyes before putting his glasses on, Daniel stepped in the hallway to the small open kitchen, his pace still unsteady from the good night's sleep. He spotted the muscular frame of his Jaffa friend on the couch. He was seated perfectly straight, skimming through the pages of the local newspaper's latest issue.

\- Hey Teal'c !

\- Daniel Jackson, he stated in his customary even tone.

\- Slept ok ?

Teal'c looked up and bowed his head in response. Daniel stifled a heavy yawn and glanced at the fishing dock through the kitchen window.

\- Where's Jack ? Sam not up yet ?

Daniel caught the movement in the corner of his eye : Teal'c's gaze had dropped on his paper again, somewhat faster than usual.

\- I believe O'Neill is currently in the master bedroom with Colonel Carter.

Daniel's clouded brain suddenly clicked and his mouth opened and closed several times before he managed to actually get a sound out of it.

\- ... Oh ?

Teal'c remained completely still, deeply engrossed in his reading.

\- Oh. You sure ?

\- Indeed I am, Daniel Jackson. I...

He raised his head briefly ; his expression was unreadable, but Daniel perceived the slight weariness in his voice.

\- Heard them, he finished.

Daniel's eyebrows shot up.

 _Ow, poor thing._ The mere thought of calling the warrior hero of the Jaffa Rebellion a "poor thing" made him wince a little, though he made his way towards the couch and patted him awkwardly on the shoulder in a comforting, _there, there_ gesture.

\- Ah... That must have been weird... Sorry. For you. Um...

Upon receiving a blank look and a single eyebrow lifting as a reaction, Daniel cleared his throat loudly and returned to the kitchen.

\- I'm um... I'm gonna make coffee.

The corners of his mouth slowly quirked into an evil grin.

\- Apparently they might need it, from what you're telling me.

\- Indeed.

Teal'c's reply had came out in such a strained, exhausted sigh that Daniel had to firmly bite his tongue to prevent himself from bursting into peals of laughter.


	3. Chapter 3 : Jack

Chapter 3 : Jack

He awakaned to the sound of someone rummaging through the kitchen cabinets. He kept his eyes tightly shut as a slow smile crept on his lips. The entire length of a warm, soft and very naked body was pressed against his side and he could even feel a soft strand of vanilla-scented hair tickling his nose. _Nice_. The serene, steady rythm of her breathing told him that she hadn't wake up yet, despite the fuss Daniel was making and the overall bad soundproofing of the cabin. This wasn't one of the countless military, one-eye-open naps they had had on the field before taking watches. She was into deep, unguarded sleep. She needed the rest ; the past weeks, hell, _years_ for that matter, had been one helluva ride... And Jack had hoped the calm and stillness of his little piece of Minnesotan heaven would reach her and help her relax. Well it did, apparently. There had been no lengthy discussions about the whys and the wherefores, no poignant declarations of undying passion. He had only been there for her - _always_ \- and she had made herself clear that she was done with the whole leave-it-in-the-room crap. They had both simply acknowledged that it was time.

He had opened his eyes to look down at her as she stirred a little. The loud bang of what sounded like a frying pan hitting the kitchen floor finally pulled her out of her slumber. She blinked several times and smiled softly as she met his gaze.

\- Morning.

\- Hi, she whispered.

They stared at each other for a few more seconds, then she spoke again :

\- Is that coffee I smell ?

\- Yeah, Danny's up. In case you haven't already noticed.

\- Gotta love the guy. I mean, for the coffee part.

She shifted slightly as if to get up, and paused when his arm snaked around her waist.

\- Don't move. I'll get you a cup.

\- How... sweet of you, she stated with a lopsided grin and only one eyebrow lifted in a very teal'cish* fashion.

\- Oh, and you haven't seen anything Carter. I'm all sweet and cute. And also, cuddly.

\- Sure you are, she snorted.

He went to retrieve his clothes that were scattered all around the room - _again, nice_ \- and jumped into his trousers, trying his best to appear unaware of Carter's translucent eyes fixed on him.

\- HI JACK !

Daniel was seated in front of the small kitchen's counter munching on toasts, and greeted him with a spray of crumbles flying out of his mouth. _Well, not so nice._ Jack sighed inwardly. The archeologist seemed just a little _too_ cheerful today. Teal'c's deep voice came from the other side of the room :

\- O'Neill.

\- Hi T, Daniel.

His muttered response brought him a bow of the head from one side and a piercing blue stare from the other. He decided on playing the usual dumb-O'Neill-part and to ignore the younger man. That he could do very well - had had a decent amount of training throughout the years. He quickly found the two mugs he was searching for and began pouring coffee. Daniel made an obvious slurping noise and it took every little bit of Jack's virtually nonexistent patience not to bark a roaring "WHAT ?" at his friend's face. He clenched his teeth, grasped the cardboard box in front of him and placed a sugar cube in each cup.

\- It's two.

 _Ok, here_ _go_ _es_. He turned around briskly.

\- WHAT ?

\- Sugars. In her coffee.

Daniel was giving him his most innocent puppy eyes, so Jack went for his best "shut up, Daniel" tone :

\- I _know_ that, _thank you_.

The last sugar plopped loudly as he dropped it into the cup.

[* yes, that is a word.]


	4. Chapter 4 : Sam

Chapter 4 : Sam

\- Ok, so he's _officially_ being annoying about this.

Jack had returned to the bedroom carrying two steaming mugs.

\- That bad, uh ? she winced.

\- Oh yeah.

\- What did he say ?

\- Nothing really, just... Something about you having your coffee with two sugars and... Hell, he could have said nothing at all, he would still have been... He's just being Daniel you know, with that irritating face of his !

\- I can picture it pretty well, yes.

She took the offered cup and carefully sipped the hot, precious beverage while struggling to hold the sheet to cover her exposed body. _Well, that's ridiculous Carter._ He sure _had_ seen everything there was to see, and a fleeting smile grazed her lips at the thought. But now that he was lying on the bed next to her, fully clothed, in the bright light of morning - she suddenly felt a hint of self-consciousness, which was not really like her. In an attempt to shake it off, she moved closer and looked up from her mug.

\- Maybe _I_ should have gone there. To the kitchen.

He shot her an amused glance.

\- Would have been worse.

\- No, I don't think so. With me... I think he would have been too embarrassed to say anything.

She took another swig of the now cooled liquid and added :

\- I could have gone there _naked_.

Jack chuckled softly. An actual laugh was such a rare occurence with him that Sam's heart began to throb wildly. _Whoa, easy now._

\- Now THAT would be fun... His face would be priceless !

\- So it's a deal then, we'll do that tomorrow. He's gonna pay.

She left her cup at him briefly and settled back on the pillows. Turning to face her, he asked in a low voice :

\- So... Are you implying we're gonna get naked again some time before tomorrow ?

She grabbed his empty mug and placed it with hers on the nightstand.

\- Well, for all we know... I could be implying we're going to _stay_ naked _until_ tomorrow.

She seized the hem of his shirt and slid it over his head. She leaned forward and kissed him deeply. He responded instantly with a low hum and by slowly rolling her over on the covers.

\- Carter. You're kinky.

She grinned and brushed his ear with her lips.

\- Oh, and you haven't seen anything.

 _NICE._


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue

Daniel was still in the kitchen, unconsciously nibbling on a banana while reading an obscure archeology book. Teal'c had moved from the couch to the bookshelf, and was currently trying to make his choice between two issues of Natural Geographic. He turned his head slowly as a distant but very characteristic sound reached his overtrained ears. One noise later, Daniel abruptly jumped off his stool as if he had been bitten by a bug and positively ran for the door, mumbling :

\- Yeahgonnatakeawalk.

The Jaffa followed calmly.

\- Indeed.

The End 

A/N : Oh and just in case you're wondering, there is no such thing as morning breath in the fantastic world of fanfiction. You're welcome.  
Hope you enjoyed ! 


End file.
